Messy Life, Messy Love
by Sky Heavens
Summary: Kari and Tk are forced to get married, but tk is inlove with Yuuna, sora's sister and sora is inlove with Matt but forced to be with Tai, kari's brother and the idol of Davis, who is inlove with Kari.But the question is who will fall for each other?


Messy Life, Messy Love

**Chapter1**:-A Precious Thing- STOLEN!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and the songs that I used

Special thanks to: A friend of mine, Ginacel Espino and also her friend, Darleen. (Spell?)

71011

Me: ok will I start?

Dark me: don't think, you might have a nose bleed if you continue think, be afraid of the red, very red blood!!

Me: I'm not that stupid. OK... you won, let's start.

Dark me: On the fic

71011

Hikari Kamiya. Yes, the girl with hazel eyes and brunette hair. She is better known as Kari. She is, uh... well... wait let me think, hmm... OK, she is, let's say a pretty girl, a pretty and cute 16 yrs. old girl with a cute and a very understandable personality. You know, she's not a brat but she's really stubborn girl. Her dream is to be a great "Career Woman" and because of that, she doesn't want to have a BOYFRIEND. Yes you read it right; a BOYFRIEND. She believes that it will ruin her future. Oh! Before I forgot; she likes to take pictures; she is an athlete and she really loves so eat. Except the other two things she likes to do; all she does everyday is to eat, then, eat and again, eat. She likes sweet... in short; she's an expert on eating. Before you ask, she's not fat, but on the other hand, she's petite and on her teeth... let's say it's Ok, because she goes regularly to the Clinic.

71011

Kamiya Residence-8:31 pm Saturday

"I AM WHAT?" shouted by a very shocked Kari.

"Sit down, and don't shout in front of the food." a man in late 30's- her father.

"Sorry" she said then sat quietly. "You are just joking, right? Dad?" she laughed nervously.

"No dear, your father is not joking. You are indeed engaged." After she heard it again, the word engage; she split the food that she is chewing.

"But Dad, Mom, I don't want to be engaged. In too young and I have a dream to fulfill! I can't be en—"

Her father stopped her.

"That is final! You're going to get engage and you will meet him tomorrow at exactly 30 clock pm at the Odaiba hotel"

OFCOURSE she doesn't have any choice but to follow his father, for now, get it I wrote; for now.

71011

(9:30PM- inside her room)

She can't sleep. She tried to, but she can't; she has done everything she could; she rolled, twist, count one to ten (then starts all over again) but still she couldn't. She kept thinking of the possible ways to stop the engagement.

"What if I throw him from any high places? no that won't work. What if I lie then tell them that I am a lesbian??? Wait…I don't want that." She groaned, and then turned until she fell off her bed.

For 30 minuets; she kept thinking the possible (crazy) ways. She kept thinking….thinking…thinking until she gave up.

"I give up! Ok I will go to that damn appointment to say that I will not merry that…that…that guy whoever he is!" and finally she was drifted to sleep.

The next day exactly 2:50 pm- streets of Odaiba which is near the hotel

Hell…this traffic is hell!

'I will be late to that appointment; father will kill me if I'm a second late. What will I do?' then she saw a guy, a blond guy running; she got no more choice; she will run also, like the guy's doing.

"Mr. Driver, I'll walk from here." She opened the door not waiting the reply of the driver.

She ran and ran and ran until her cell phone rang (before you ask, she paid the taxi driver earlier).

"Damn it" she took her N70 and put it on he ear.

"Hey Taichi what's up?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm near the hotel, just wait a few more minutes…" She took one more step until…

"Yeah, don't worry" she bumped somebody. She saw a brown spiky haired guy; his age is probably near as her- 16. He's on the floor right now, sitting. Kari offered help (she have to, because she bumped her.) she lend her hand but she thought, 'something's not right'

The guy was dumbfounded, maybe from her beauty. Suspecting the actions of the guy, she does one thing, to run. She goes to the third floor of the hotel then to the first then to the ground; she ran and ran (still slipping) but still he's there. She has one word to describe the guy- STALKER. But when she runs back to the garden, she was glad, why? Because the guy is GONE!

She is walking thru the garden near the hotel. (Describe the garden eh... wait I'm thinking hmmm... alright. Let's say, it is full of trees? Or bushes or flowers? Ahhh...just think that it's beautiful. Think anything, anything that suits to your taste...Back to the story...)She is walking with the use of her woman's shoes(slippers) with 3 inches heels, of course, every time she tries to step her foot; she slips. By the way; she is wearing a simple but elegant white tube dress that fits her petite body. Her hair was nicely clipped by a Pink Hair Clip (N/A: confusing? sorry) Earphones is on her ears, with a high volume (loud).

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces can't deny it_

"Damn it! Why do I have to go?"

_Can't pretend, us thought you are the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

And again, she slipped. "Oh god... awww... my feet hurts!" She dragged her self into the bushes; and sat down on a flat rock.

_But you wont get to see the_

_Tears I cried_

She kept massaging her foot, still cursing her shoes. Kari saw a flash of yellow and green, and sighed then closes her eyes for a moment.

_Behind this hazel eyes_

The music ended. Again, her mp4 starts the next music. But before it gets loud, she heard a soft sound coming close. She immediately opened her eyes. She saw a pair of blue eyes, a pair of cold blue eyes looking at her... looking at her hazel eyes, her cheerful eyes against this blond guy's cold and lonely blue eyes.

_Remember when you told me there'd be days_

He and I, face-to-face, close to each other. Wait close to each other? No that can't be! She started to straggle. But he stopped her by holding her both hands and feet.

"Be quiet!" he whispered

'Wait… he is the one I saw earlier, the guy running' she thought

_When nothing ever seems to go your way_

"What will I do next? I KN-know one thing...SHOUT" she thought again.

"Ah!!!!-" She shouted but then again was stopped.

_And know matted how hard you try,_

_You couldn't chase the blues away_

What am I feeling? (WHAT IS THIS FEELING??) STOP!! I want to be a career woman and I don't even know this guy! Why? The beat of my heart skipped and then starts beating fast! Why? Why did I give it to him, to this stranger?! Wait" She thought she was too shocked to move.

'NO" her eyes blinked once.

'I didn't give it to him, he…' She arched an eyebrow.

'The most precious thing to me...'

'It was STOLEN...'

'My...'

'FIRST KISS'

'This guy… I mean this stranger; he stole my first kiss'

END CHAPTER I

Sorry if it's short. I and my co-writer will have semi- final exam this week. But next time it's longer.


End file.
